Stereotypes
by lenfaz
Summary: Nathan and Brooke. Set after Life in a Glass Hpuse
1. chapter 1

Fic Title: Stereotypes

Author: Lena

Pairing: Nathan/Brooke for sure!!! Because let'S face it: they just rock together... The rest I don't know yet

Background information: Takes place at the end of "Life in a glass house", at the exact moment that Nathan comes back and finds Brooke in his bedroom floor.

Chapter 1

Nathan entered his house feeling exhausted. First of all, he had to deal with Peyton and some of his unclosed feelings towards her, only to have to witness how she planted a hell of a kiss on his half brother's mouth. Then, on top of that, he had to deal with a very angry and disappointed Haley, who thinks of him as the worst scum bag on earth.

And those two things happened for one reason and one reason only: Brooke Davis. He still couldn't believe how Brooke had behaved that night. True, Brooke was no angel, but still, tonight she had been beyond her normal b!tchiness.

Nathan couldn't help but think that there was something else going on with Brooke and as angry as he was with her at the moment, his mind was also wondering what lied beneath the surface.

He entered his room and sighed deeply at the sight. Right there, lying in his bedroom floor, was the devil with the red dress on: Brooke Davis. He got near her and tried to wake her up

"Brooke" he said a little angry, but there was no answer. He leaned down near her and her scent captivated him a little... 'Nathan, last thing you need is yet another girl in your mind' he thought 'keep it together'.

"Brooke, wake up" he said tenderly but Brooke was still asleep. She looked peaceful, half smiling there on the floor. And Nathan was too tired to even think of driving her to Peyton's (assuming Peyton was available to take Brooke in, considering the aforementioned kiss); so he carefully lifted Brooke and put her in his bed. She half awakened...

"What..." she mumbled trying to open her eyes

"Shhh, Brooke is OK... just go on sleeping" said Nathan, taking of his shoes and lying next to her in his bed, fully dressed

"Nathan" asked Brooke a little confused "What are you doing here?"

"Davis, this is my room... you're in my house" half smirked Nathan, the tiredness of all the past events getting to him

Brooke's mind started to work a little as the effect of the alcohol faded away "Right... the party..." then she remembered why she had stayed and waited for him "Nathan, about Haley... I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Her words sounded honest and Nathan was too tired of everything to stay mad at her.

"It's OK, Brooke, forget it..."

"But you... and her..." started Brooke looking at him softly

"Listen... I'll deal with that in the morning. Right now, just get some sleep cause I need some too" he replied trying to find a comfortable position not too close to her.

But Brooke was still a little dazed and she slowly turned around as she crossed an arm around his waist and put her head in his chest, taking him by surprise. Comfortable in that position, Brooke started to fall asleep again.

Nathan lied there, feeling Brooke's softness over his chest... he closed his eyes and sighed deeply

Brooke spoke a little incoherently one last time before falling asleep completely "I'm really sorry, Nathan. I really lost it... I just... some days I miss... god, you don't even remember probably..."

And with that, she was asleep. Nathan's hand moved to Brooke's hair uncertainly. He rested his hand in her hair, slowly caressing it

"Of course I remember..." he whispered before falling asleep too.

Replies?


	2. chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter and I have to thank to Ms Norah Jones' music for her incredible inspiration while writing this.

Chapter 2

"Of course I remember..." he whispered before falling asleep too.

Flashback

Nathan Scott stood there, facing the ocean in the hidden corner of the beach. When things got rough, he always went there. Some might wonder how tough things could get when you're 15, but for Nathan Scott, it all had become a mass of bully ness and over expectations. After all, he had to live up to the potential of the almighty Dan Scott, Tree Hill's finest. Tree Hill's jerkiest was more like it. But hey, at least he wasn't a fatherless bastard like Lucas.

He slowly took a look at the cigarette in his hand. If his father ever caught him smoking... he could only imagine. He slowly tossed the cigarette into the sand and contemplated the waving of the ocean, breathing its peaceful force little by little.

Brooke Davis walked alongside the beach, her high heel shoes in her hands, letting the sand getting within her perfectly manicured toes, feeling the pressure it was doing against her feet, how she had to fight a little to keep on walking. On nights like this, she felt lonelier than ever. A popular girl, a bunch of friends, guys all over her... and yet there was an emptiness she could not fill.

She spotted someone sitting on the beach, contemplating the ocean and wondered what poor and devastated soul was seeking comfort in the beach like she was. The moonlight lightened the features of the stranger and Brooke found herself contemplating a quiet, almost scared Nathan. His eyes were wondering looking at the sea, like trying to reach for something she knew he wouldn't find there. The light blue shirt he had on combined with the pale moonlight accentuated his features; looking tall and muscle built... a perfect Adonis. 'But broken on the inside' thought Brooke, the thought reaching into her and giving her shivering.

Nathan's eyes wondered along the beach and he found Brooke, standing there, looking at him with a mix of confusion and shyness. 'That's a first' thought Nathan. He had never seen Brooke being shy. She was always fun, outspoken, a little Tinkerbelle parading around. Although the sight took his breath away for a moment: she was in some low cut jeans and a light purple shirt, in layers of fabric and lace. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was carrying some shoes in her hands. The moonlight made her look like a vision out of a fairy tail. She looked perfect. For the first time in his life, Nathan saw Brooke and the image of a walking sex machine did not come to his mind. What he saw was a real, scared teenager who wanted to be hugged, to be caressed, to be loved.

Brooke saw Nathan looking at her and for the first time in her life, the image of a cocky jock looking for some did not run through her head. She saw a scared boy, a teenager who was dealing with things he couldn't take anymore. She saw someone that was desperately asking to be loved, to be kissed, to be caressed. For real.

With her eyes fixated on his, she walked towards him and sat next to him, her legs lifted up so her knees were close to her face. He looked at her, a slow smile coming to his lips. The moonlight made his blue eyes look even more blue and piercing: eyes that can undress your soul in a second. And Brooke felt like that: she felt completely undressed of all her masks in front of him; she was no longer a masqueraded stereotype. She was real, she felt real.

She smiled shyly, the corners of her mouth slowly moving up while she placed her hands on her knees and her head on top. She leaned in so she could still look at him. Nathan saw those hazel/greenish eyes lightening up a little with her smile: eyes that could make you feel safe. Eyes that could warm your soul. And that was how he felt the moment she looked at him: he was safe, he had peace, he felt warmth ness in his heart.

"Sad?" she asked slowly, her velvet voice filling the gap between them, almost caressing him, his face

"Lonely?" he asked back, his voice free of all cockyness, just a sweet, tender voice.

She looked at him, the emotion of real loneliness getting into her and nodded. He looked at her, the emotion of sadness getting into him and sighed deeply. But as he looked at her eyes, his inner soul was asking to do the one thing he had been wanting to do...

His hand went slowly to caress her cheek, tenderly, almost shyly. Brooke closed her eyes at the touch, feeling some of her loneliness fading away and she sighed deeply. Her hand went to rest on top of his and Nathan felt a run through his blood, he felt a sense of quietness and peace.

When Brooke opened her eyes, Nathan was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time, amazed by her beauty, by her fragility. She looked at him, amazed by his tenderness, his inner thoughts.

He leaned in slowly, almost shyly and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her lips responded softly too. That must have been the slowest kiss they had ever had, as their lips slowly felt each other until Nathan's nose nibbled hers and her lips open slowly, only to find that Nathan was even more careful then. His tongue caressed her mouth slowly, almost shyly, like it was the first time and he was trying to take care of her. His hands were on her face, caressing it tenderly as Brooke caressed his hair with her hands.

None of them could tell how long they were like that, but it was hours. They kissed slowly, deeply; they took care of each other and never crossed the line. There was no sex, no groping. He just kissed her, over and over, tenderly and shyly, like he'd never kissed anyone before.

Like he would never kiss anyone after.

Brooke kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before... feeling in the night the nearness of him, of all of him.

As they separated that night, none of them said a word...

And the next morning, the stereotypes kicked in. The popular sexy girl and the cocky jock played their roles as usual and it was like nothing happened.

But some lonely nights, as Nathan's life was getting into him, he would close his eyes and replay that night in his mind, feeling the nearness of her.

Some lonely nights, as Brooke laid in her bed with her heart once again broken, she would close her eyes and remember that night, feeling the nearness of him.

Well, I don't know how good it was. Please tell what you think, if you liked it and all.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brooke woke up the next morning feeling the headache that usually followed every single Friday night. She slowly tried to remember what happened. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that that was definitely not her room. She tried to remember who she had left with from the party, who had been her conquest. She remembered it was not Lucas or Jake. But the rest was a blur.

She looked carefully and she noticed some pictures in the room. She was in Nathan's room. She looked carefully around and noticed that the other side of the bed, even now was empty, had been occupied during the night. Brooke made an effort to remember how much she messed up last night but it was almost impossible.

"Good morning" she heard someone said from behind and turned around. Nathan smiled at her, carrying a tray and entering the room "I brought us some breakfast" he slowly put the tray in the bed and he sat on it as he grabbed a bottle of pills from it "and some Advils too"

Brooke smiled shyly at him "Thanks…" she said slowly, not knowing what else to add "I hope you didn't get in trouble"

Nathan sighed "Like my parents would notice. Dad went out for a run early in the morning and mom is at Karen's. No big deal"

At the mention of the Café, Brooke remembered some of her past behavior.

"Nathan…" she started reluctantly. He looked at her and Brooke had troubles to hold his stare, because it was so sad. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you and Haley last night"

"It's OK, Brooke. You were wasted" replied Nathan, having trouble to hold her sad and lonely stare without feeling guilty about never realizing how much pain Brooke had been through in her life.

"That is not an excuse" said Brooke "I behave terribly and I'm going to fix it. I promise"

Nathan sighed while he drank from his cup of coffee "Not happening. I went to find Haley this morning and try to explain but she made pretty clear that she's not interested in hearing it"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears of guilty "Nate, I'm so sorry. But I'll talk to her, you'll see…"

Nathan looked at her "What happened to you last night, Brooke?" she looked at him puzzled "You were a little…" he had troubles finding the words

"A bitch?" asked Brooke smiling sadly "You can say it, I don't mind…" she sighed "I don't know. I guess it got into me, you know? I wanted Lucas so bad. And then he left with Peyton… I just…"

"Did not know how to deal with losing?" asked Nathan

Brooke looked at him "Some days I just get tired. Tired of being always second best of guys that look for someone real somewhere else and me for some"

Nathan looked at her, aware of the pain she was carrying on the inside and not knowing how to make it feel better.

"Brooke…" he whispered softly. But Brooke stood up, not wanting anybody's pity.

"Thanks for letting me crash in here, Nathan" she stated trying to smile "And I'll talk to Haley and explain. See you later"

She started to walk towards the door but Nathan called her. She turned around

"Brooke, just be careful, OK?" he said to her

"Of course" she replied before leaving his house.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Café looked pretty busy when Brooke entered it. She'd gone home and showered and changed. Now she was ready to help Nathan by apologizing and fixing things.

She spotted Haley behind the counter and she slowly approached there.

"Hi" she said shyly and softly, trying to smile. The look on Haley's eyes told Brooke that this was not going to be easy.

"What do you want?" spat Haley madly

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry about last night. But Nathan had nothing to do with it, I swear. I found the note and made the mess…" started Brooke but Haley interrupted her

"I don't care, Brooke" she said shortly

"Please, Haley. I was mad and a little drunk and I made a mistake…"

Haley looked at her smirking ironically "Little drunk is an understatement. You were completed wasted, as usual" her words hurt Brooke deep inside, but she stood there, knowing she deserved them

"I'm really sorry, Haley" she said slowly, almost without a voice

"You should… you're nothing but a drunken cheerleader that gives a damn about the rest of the world. It all revolves around you, isn't it?" spat Haley "With your popularity and your easy fame, everyone should love you. Well, guess what? Some of us don't. For some, you're nothing but a pathetic existence that tries to compensate on the outside for having nothing on the inside…"

Brooke's tears started to fall into her face while she stood there, just listening. Haley went on

"You're wasted Brooke. No one takes you seriously anymore. I don't, guys certainly don't. You're nothing but an empty pretty package and entertainment for them. I guess that is because is nothing there"

Brooke looked at Haley with pain and resignation in her eyes. That was what everyone thought about her, that was what she was. She noticed that Lucas was there, and that he did not say a word to defend her. No one was going to defend her.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind "That was over the line, Haley"

She turned around and contemplated in surprise at Nathan, which was standing next to the door, looking at Haley a little angered.

"Excuse me?" asked Haley

Nathan looked slightly at Brooke, who had been crying… "Are you OK?" he asked worried. Brooke nodded slightly, but she was not OK.

"Haley…" said Nathan "that was mean…"

Haley looked at him "Are you defending her? Why? I did not lie. She's a slut, everyone knows it"

That was all Brooke was able to take, as she ran off the Café towards her car.

Nathan watched her leave and turned around to face Haley.

"I cannot believe you…" he said, disappointment in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan watched Brooke leave and turned around to face Haley.

"I cannot believe you…" he said, disappointment in his eyes.

Haley looked at him confused "She told me you had nothing to do with it…"

"I didn't" reply Nathan "But how could you treat her like that? Say those things?"

"I wasn't exactly lying, Nathan" stated Haley

Nathan still wasn't able to believe how cruel Haley had been. He always thought she was different.

"But you were cruel towards her" replied Nathan

"She was a bitch to me last night!"

"That is not an excuse. You know, from all people, I thought you would be the one that could understand that the image of someone is not necessarily who they really are. Like you did with me…" he said sadly

"Nathan, is not the same. You're different…" Haley replied

"How do you know she's not too and she's just having a bad time?"

"She's the one that played us and you're defending her?" Haley started to get frustrated "What is it with her? Did you guys have something?"

Nathan sighed deeply "You know… I thought you were different… but I guess I was wrong. I won't be needing a tutor anymore"

"What about your grades? Nathan, you can lose your spot on the team!"

"I'll manage. Bye, Haley" Nathan exit the place determined to find Brooke and make sure that she was OK. Something was telling him that Brooke's façade was starting to fall and he was afraid of what might happen to her.

Brooke droved by for a while, dried tears in her eyes, until she spotted the house. It had been a while, but she still remembered the playdates she used to have in that backyard and how much fun she always had. Her childhood, when things were easier, or at least she was not as conscious as she was now of the things around her.

She got out of her car and came into the front door. She knocked politely and waited for an answer.

Jake opened his front door only to find Brooke standing in his porch. Her eyes looked swollen, like she had been crying. She was trying to smile at him

"Brooke, are you OK?" he asked concerned. It has been a while since someone actually showed up real concern for Brooke and she felt moved by this.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Don't worry" she said softly, almost whispering. "I just came by to apologize for last night. Listen, I…"

But a cry from the inside interrupted her. Jake glared at Brooke and quickly went back in the house. Brooke followed him by instincts and she found Jake holding a small baby, rocking her softly… he looked at her and Brooke smiled tenderly.

"The truth that would kill my buzz…" she said

"Yeah…" sighed Jake "Brooke, meet Jenny, my daughter"

Brooke approached him "She's beautiful, Jake" she said smiling at him

"She is" replied Jake proudly "now you know" he went on concerned

"Secret is safe, Jakey… that's why friends are for" Brooke stated simply and Jake smiled at his old nickname

"No one had called me Jakey in years… the last time I've heard it was probably when we were 12 and playing in the backyard"

"You, Nathan and I. The killer threesome" replied Brooke and noticed Jake's eyebrows rising "no pun intended"

"Of course" smiled Jake

"Jake…" started Brooke "what about her mom?"

"Not in the picture. She left us after Jenny was born" replied Jake sadly

"I'm so sorry" went on Brooke. She and Jake were sitting on the couch, and he was holding Jenny tightly "I imagine it has been hard…"

"My folks help… but yeah, it has" he sighed deeply "But what can you do…"

"Jake, I know we haven't been close in a while, but if you ever need help, give me a call" offered Brooke "I might have some maternity instincts somewhere in me, I guess" she mocked a confused face and Jake laughed lightly

"Thanks, Brooke, but I believe you have better things to do with your time…"

"Not really" Brooke smiled at him sadly

"Come on! The popular girl you are…" he teased her

"Yeah…" she sighed

"Is getting into you, isn't it?" Jake asked. Brooke looked at him intrigued "The loneliness of popularity…"

Brooke nodded while she tried to fight the tears "I miss the old days, you know?"

Jake pulled Brooke to him and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling at Jenny "I know, Brooke… I know"

"Can I come visit you guys more often? I could use the real friends…" she asked shyly, not sure Jake was ready to let her in his life again, as the good friends they once were.

"Of course… I need someone to help me dress this little lady. I have no clue about clothes" he replied

Brooke laughed "Well, I'm the one for you then, friend"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan drove by, scared and confused. He wanted to run to Brooke, make sure she was OK, tell her that Haley was not right, that he knew that she was not an empty package. But he knew Brooke. She was not after people's pity. She would resent him if she felt that he was being patronizing towards her. And he did not want that.

He was clueless on how to approach her … His mind drifted away and he suddenly realized that there was only one person that could help him. 

Only one person could give him the advice he needed.

Jake was trying to make Jenny sleep when he heard the knock on the door. He wondered who could be and went to get the door. When he opened it, he found Nathan standing in front of him

Nathan looked at Jake holding a little baby girl. His mind shouted down for a second, before slowly putting two and two together. He smirked at Jake

"Too much partying last year, uh?" he said

Jake could only laugh at this statement "That's the only thing you can think of?" he replied

"Well, this is one hell of a surprise. I know we've drifted apart, but I never thought I'd missed your first born…" said Nathan

"This is Jenny, Nathan" Jake slowly stated "Come in, man. I take that you need some advice"

"How did you know?" asked Nathan intrigued as he got into the house and went directly to the one piece sofa he used to sit on every time he was at Jake's when they were kids.

"You had that look on your face… I know you way too much, brother" replied Jake smirking while he put Jenny on her cradle

Nathan laughed lightly "Well, some things never change…" he sighed deeply

"Girls?" asked Jake and Nathan nodded "Haley?" went on Jake

"Brooke" replied Nathan and contemplated Jake's surprised face "Shocked, uh?"

"Well… you know, I thought the problem was the mess with Haley" said Jake

"Actually, Haley is no longer a problem. You'll see, Brooke went there to apologize and Haley just snapped at her. You should've seen the things she said to Brooke. It was so cruel…"

"That explains it" said Jake and Nathan looked at him confused "Brooke showed up earlier and she looked devastated. How bad are we talking in here?"

"Pretty bad…" sighed Nathan

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Jake, I swear, I just felt so angry at Haley. I thought she was different, that she was not the type that could pass judgment so lightly. And then, yes, I'm worried about Brooke and I don't know what to do"

"Talk to her" suggested Jake

"How? I mean, if Brooke feels that I took pity on her, she'd close within herself. I don't know how to reach her in order to make sure she's OK"

"Let's get something straight in here, Nate" stated Jake "Brooke is not OK. She has not been for a while now…"

Nathan looked at him "And what can we do?"

Jake sighed deeply "I guess we just have to dust the old memories. I mean, the only way we can help her is remembering how it was in the beginning. We used to bond, remember?" 

Nathan sighed "We used to belong… you, me and her"

"Remember what we used to call her?" asked Jake 

Nathan smiled "Tinkerbelle. She loved it…"

"Always running around, cheering for us when we were playing ball in my backyard. Always bringing those baked chocolate chip cookies"

"Those were the happy times" said Nathan

"Not so happy too. Remember when your dad bullied you at that baseball game? Remember who sat up with you all afternoon in that backyard, just being there, silently holding your hand?" asked Jake

"Brooke" whispered Nathan softly

"Somewhere down the line, we lost our friend, Nathan. We lost that Brooke only we knew" whispered Jake

Nathan stood there silent for a minute. He had forgotten about the old days. He had forgotten that, once upon a time, he had had two best friends he could rely on. His heart realized that he had missed those two friends in his life for a while now, that he had tried to replace that true feeling he once had with some stupid behavior.

But it was not enough. It was not the same.

He slowly stood up and looked at Jake "Jake, thanks" he said smiling "I gotta go find her"

Jake smiled at him "Good luck, Nate" he said

"Call me if you need anything with Jenny" said Nathan

"Call me if you need anything" replied Jake

"I will" said Nathan and he hugged Jake "Good to have you, my friend" he said emotionally

"Same here" replied Jake hugging him, still shocked at the idea of getting back his two oldest friends the same day.

Nathan stepped outside Jake's house and breathed deeply. He knew what to do.

He knew exactly what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan slowly parked his car in the familiar street. He got out and took a second to admire the sunset that was taking place. He started to walk to the house he used to know so well.

He spotted her on the porch, sitting in it, a cigarette in her hand, a blanket over her shoulders, a bottle next to her. Between the light and shadow of that hour of the day, Nathan saw Brooke at her most vulnerable moment. The girl he once knew so scared to show herself to the world.

He silently approached her.

Brooke spotted Nathan walking towards her. Between the light and shadow of the sunset, she contemplated the boy she once knew walking towards her. At her most vulnerable moment, he was at her step door.

Nathan sat carefully next to her, sighing deeply. He took the cigarette out of her hands and took a smoke before giving it back to her. She took a smoke watching the sunset in the horizon.

"Why are you not inside?" he asked

"Because it's even colder than here" she replied, the cold of loneliness giving her shivering…

"Brooke…" whispered Nathan softly, tenderness in his voice.

The sound of his voice reminded Brooke of the old days, when she could rely on him, when they used to understand and be there for each other. A lonely tear ran down her cheek.

"Why are you here?" she asked slowly, her velveted voice trembling, afraid of the answer

"Because there's no other place I'd rather be than with a friend when she needs me" stated Nathan slowly. Brooke looked at him and in her eyes Nathan could read the silent plea she was giving him.

Nathan slowly took Brooke's cigarette and tossed it out. He grabbed the bottle and put it out of reach. Brooke looked at him intriguing and when Nathan looked back, she saw tenderness in his eyes.

"Once upon a time…" Nathan started, his eyes looking away and finding the horizon "there was a scared boy whose dad had bullied intensely at a baseball game. That boy was sad and lonely, sitting in a backyard. Then a little girl came to sit next to him, held his hand and silently stood there, with him. When he needed her the most, his friend was there for him…"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as Nathan reached out and held her hand.

"I'm here now, Tinkerbelle" he stated calmly.

And they stood there silently, for hours, while Nathan held Brooke's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Sunday morning sun filled Brooke's room. After a long time, she smiled the moment she opened her eyes, feeling peace on the inside.

It had been a small gesture, but Nathan's being there for her the night before had brought a small light of hope in Brooke's horizon. She now felt a little better, knowing that maybe there was a way to go back to the old days.

She got up and got a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt out of her closet. She put on some snickers and tied her hair in a pony tail.

She went down the stairs of her empty, lonely house and made herself into the kitchen. She started to make some coffee and heard the door bell ring.

As she opened the door she smiled at the sight of Nathan smiling back at her, dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt and his letter jacket.

"Hi" she said slowly smiling at him "Up so soon on a Sunday morning?"

Nathan showed her a paper bag "Cinnamon bagels. Are they still your favorite?" he smirked

She nodded and opened the door widely "Come in, Natey" she smirked back at him, her dimples growing bigger with her wide smile

Nathan entered the house and headed for the kitchen…

Brooke poured the coffee and they both sat there, slowly drinking and eating the bagels.

"Brooke…" started Nathan but she stopped him

"I don't want your pity, Nathan" she stated sadly and seriously

"It's not pity" he replied looking into her eyes

"Then what is it?" she asked intrigued

"I don't know… it just stroke me. I miss you… I miss Jake. I miss what we used to have…" he trailed off

"Real friendship" replied Brooke looking at him "What happened to us?"

"Junior High School" stated Nathan "I joined the team, you became a cheerleader…"

"And we turned into stereotypes…" finished Brooke sighing deeply

"I guess so…"

"But how can we go back to the old days? I don't know how…" she said

Nathan looked at her, his piercing eyes reading into her like nobody else, except Jake, was able to do. He smiled tenderly at her

"Maybe we can start slowly… how much do you know about shopping for a baby girl?"

Brooke looked at him smirking "I know about shopping, period. What are you up to?"

"Well, we never got our best friend's daughter anything…"

They both shared an intense look "Are you up for it?" she asked "Shopping with me can be intense…"

He smirked while he got up and put out his hand to her "I think I can take it… let's go, Tinkerbelle"

They spent most of the day shopping for Jenny. Brooke chose clothes and toys and Nathan tried to keep up with Brooke demanding different colors and sizes for the clothes.

Brooke noticed that Nathan was gone and went looking for him. She found him looking at a mobile made with little fairies in different shades of pink and purple.

He turned around and smiled at her "You think she'd like this one?" he asked hesitantly

"Nathan, it's beautiful…" whispered Brooke in that velveted voice that always made Nathan feel so safe

"Then let's get it" he smiled at her with that smile that always made Brooke feel like the world was a nice place again.

Jake heard his door bell rang and went to get the door. The sight in front of him made him smile softly. Nathan and Brooke were standing there, smiling broadly at him and holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"What are you two up to?" he asked looking at them intrigued

"Hello to you too, Jakey" smiled Brooke as she planted a kiss on his cheek and made her way into the house

Nathan and Jake followed her as Brooke went to Jenny's cradle

"And hello to you, princess" whispered Brooke to Jenny as she contemplated the baby sleep.

"Jake…" started Nathan, already sat in his usual couch "We realized we never got this precious baby anything, so we decided to fix it…" he motioned to all the bags that were at their feet.

"You guys didn't" started Jake

"Oh yes, we did" smirked Brooke almost mischievously "This baby needs fashion clothes and I'm afraid that even if we love you, Jakey, you're not the most fashionable person in this room"

"Geez, thanks" replied Jake mocking being offended

"Come on, man, it's not so bad. Just a couple of things…"

Jake started to look at the bags "Guys, this is way too much. I cannot accept it"

"Yes, you can and you will" stated Nathan "You cannot return anything…"

Jake took out the mobile "This is beautiful" he said "You have good taste, Brooke"

"Yes, I do" she smiled "but Nathan picked that up"

Jake looked at Nathan raising his eyebrows "Natey, you're a softy" he teased him

Nathan raised his shoulders "Maybe I am" he smirked

The three friends spent the rest of the day getting things in order and spending time together, like the old days.

At the end of the day, Nathan drove Brooke home

"Are you gonna be OK?" he asked worryingly

She smiled softly and nodded "School again tomorrow" she said with some sadness in her voice

Nathan smiled at her reassuringly "We can make this work, Tinkerbelle. As long as we keep reminding ourselves of the old days, we can make it happen again"

Brooke looked at him and nodded "Thanks for everything" she said before getting out of the car

"No need to thank me, Brooke…" he replied at her "See you tomorrow"

"See you"

Nathan drove back home, enjoying the sound of quietness and peace that had filled the car the moment Brooke had stepped in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday morning was not easy. As much as Nathan and Brooke wanted to go back to the old days, the stereotypes they'd built around came back to haunt them at every moment.

Brooke walked throughout the halls of the school, aware of the eyes that were set upon her. Word was out about Haley's comments to her and everyone was looking at her and gossiping…

She tried to keep it calm, to show that it did not matter to her anymore, but it was hard. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a calming voice whispering to her "It's gonna be OK, Brooke, just stay with me"

She smiled and turned her head to her left, where Jake was standing now. He grabbed her hand and smiled "I believe we have the next class together…" he said

Brooke nodded "Thanks, Jakey"

"Don't even mention it…" he replied softly as they walked together.

Later that day, Nathan found a note in his locker "Remember the old place? Maybe we can have lunch there…"

He smiled and headed for the 'spot'. Years ago, before even starting Junior High School, Nathan, Brooke and Jake used to sneak into the High School building as a prank… in one of those escapades, they'd found this cool place in the park, near a big oak that Nathan and Jake used to climb. That was the 'spot'. Their secret place where they used to go whenever… They had not done that in years, but Nathan felt happy to relive the old days. He ran into Brooke on his way there.

"Hey!" he greeted her smiling "Great idea, Brooke. Lunch at the old spot"

Brooke smiled "Yeah, but it was not mine" she said confused "I thought it was you…"

Nathan shook his head slowly "No… I guess that only leaves one responsible"

"Guilty of charge" smirked Jake behind them "I thought you two could use a break from your popularity during lunch…"

Brooke and Nathan smiled at Jake "Good thinking" said Nathan and they all headed to lunch

Therefore, it began… Nathan, Jake and Brooke found again the old page of their friendship and went through the lines, remembering the old times, taking comfort and pleasure in the old jokes, the shared experiences, the infinite little things that filled each moment with joy and peace. When the lines of that page were over, they started writing again…

Nathan was still struggling with School and now that he had refused Haley's help, he was even more at risk than before. Brooke felt responsible for it and volunteered to help him study, only to find out that she was even more lost than he was sometimes. Between games, parties and hook ups, neither of them paid attention to things like Math or English. Therefore, the friendship pair knocked on Jake's door once again; and Jake opened his door to his friends, scheduling study sessions for both of them under the promise of some help with Jenny if he ever got lucky to date again.

Nathan, Brooke and Jake went on with their regular lives at School: games, cheers, popularity. However, at lunch hour, they were nowhere to be seen. That was their time together, where they shared war stories and friendly thoughts.

No one noticed. Well, almost no one. Peyton Sawyer was not oblivious to the fact that Brooke, even though being treated harshly by Haley and being the gossip of school, was smiling kindly and peacefully more often. She was neither oblivious to the fact that Brooke kept disappearing at lunch hour, only to come back to the rest of her classes with a soft grin on her face. But it was not a sexy smirk. It was a peaceful sign that she was at ease… and God knew that Peyton needed that type of peace in her life. Lucas and she were not really working. The Broody Bookworm was starting to get on Peyton's nerves. She could understand that his situation was hard, but Lucas seemed to make it even worse. He was all the time complaining about Nathan, but truth was, Nathan was behaving... he was not being friendly towards Lucas, but it was as if he had other things in his mind to take care of.

On top of that, Lucas seemed to have an estrange attachment to Haley. Sure, they were friends and whatnot. Nevertheless, it was starting to get creepy sometimes…

It was a Thursday afternoon and Jake, Brooke and Nathan were studying at Jake's, who was trying to help them with their English essays. Suddenly, Brooke's cell rang and she looked at the screen to see who the caller was

"It's Peyton" she said "It might be important" she took the call and her smile faded away in a second "Peyton, please, stop crying, I cannot follow you…"

Both Nathan and Jake stood still, worried about the situation. Brooke looked at them and smiled a little "I'm sorry, friend" she whispered slowly while she covered the phone with one hand "Lucas…" she said and Nathan smirked sadly.

Jake asked worryingly "Is she OK?"

"Not too much" replied Brooke "She kind of needs me…" she started reluctantly

"Tell her to come here" said Jake "It's OK…"

Brooke invited Peyton to meet her at Jake's house and Nathan and he went to the kitchen to take the dirty cups in there.

"It's OK if she drops by, right?" asked Jake "I mean, you don't mind…"

Nathan shook his head and then he noticed Jake's hand shaking…

"Dude, are you OK?" he asked, "I mean, if it's hard for you to have Peyton in here because you don't want her to find out about Jenny…"

"It's not that," replied Jake "I… I'm…" he started to mumble… Nathan knew that mumble…

"Jake, you like her?" asked Nathan "Again?" It was no secret for Nathan nor Brooke that Peyton had been Jake's first crush when they were 11. The used to tease Jake a lot about it and he just kept on looking at her adoringly.

Jake looked at Nathan apologetically "I never stopped liking her, Nathan…"

Nathan's eyes opened in awe "What? You have been liking her since we're 11?"

Jake nodded. It was hard to confess to his best friend, who was standing in his kitchen, that he had a crush on his ex girlfriend for 5 years now…

"Why didn't you say something when she and I hooked up?" asked Nathan

"We were not that tight anymore, so I figured it was kind of pointless…"

"Jake, I know I was a little distant, but I would've backed off if you had told me…" stated Nathan, a little sad when thinking about what his life and behavior had been in the past few years…

Jake nodded thankfully; those words had meant more for him than anything else in the past weeks.

They both heard the doorbell and Brooke getting the door. As they arrived to the kitchen, Jake witnessed how Peyton, still in tears, was leaning over Jenny's cradle and smiling at her. She looked like a blonde angel to him, her curls playing with her features. She lifted her head and looked at him and Jake got lost in her eyes for a second.

"Welcome" he said a little short "Please, feel at home"

"She's beautiful" whispered Peyton smiling and when Jake smiled at her, her heart jump a little. She had no idea that Jake had a baby, but she could see for the atmosphere in the room that Brooke's peace and Nathan's easiness had something to do with this tall, brunette guy with intense brown eyes.

"Can I hold her?" asked Peyton and Jake went to get Jenny to give it to her

"I'd get something to drink" said Nathan "Brooke, help me please" he said, but Brooke looked at him confused "Tinkerbelle" said Nathan with a hinting voice while raising his eyebrows

"OK, OK" sighed Brooke and headed for the kitchen with him "What's the problem?" she asked while there

"Jake… and Peyton" said Nathan

"He likes her again?" asked Brooke

"Nope, he still likes her" corrected Nathan

"Since we're 11? He has not stopped?" asked Brooke amazed and Nathan nodded "Oh my God, this is perfect! He's exactly what Peyton needs! Someone reliable for a change" said Brooke and then realized… "Sorry, Nate"

"Hey, you're not lying…" he replied

"So, you'd help me set them up?"

"Maybe they should figure that out theirselves…" started Nathan

"They're never going to do that!" yelled Brooke and looked at Nathan with puppy eyes "Pretty please, Natey, please, please, please?"

She was 11 again and bothering Nathan until he gave in…

"Fine" he laughed "I cannot refuse that pouting face" he got her by the arm and they both headed towards the living room, where Peyton and Jake were playing with Jenny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next Friday and for the rest of the weekend, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan hung out at Jake's house. She was also able to find some peace at this little oasis that Jake's place had become. They did their homework, watch movies, ate pizza and listen to music. Peyton also made drawings of Jake and Jenny together. The little baby really seemed to like her.

On Monday, at lunch hour, Brooke went to find Peyton.

"Hey friend" Brooke intertwined her arm into Peyton's arm "I've got an invitation for you…"

"Really?" asked Peyton "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Brooke's eyes sparkled

Jake and Nathan were at their usual spot place

"Where's Brooke?" asked Jake

"She said she'll meet us here" replied Nathan looking over some Math equations that were giving him a hard time

"Hey you guys…" the boys turned around and found Brooke standing next to Peyton, smiling at them

"Hi" smiled Jake a little nervous while Nathan smirked at Brooke who was smiling broadly

"So this is where you guys sneaked during lunch" said Peyton looking at the place "I thought you were busy at threesomes"

"Peyton that's just gross!" replied Nathan "No, this is our place since we were kids. We just decided to pick it up"

"And now you're welcome to join us" added Brooke "after you take the oath"

"The oath?" asked Peyton surprised "You guys created an oath"

"We kind of borrowed it" went on Nathan

"So you take the oath with the leader and you're in" said Brooke

Peyton smiled and turned to face Nathan "Let's do this" she smiled

"I'm not the leader" smirked Nathan pointing at Jake

Peyton looked at Jake smiling and he smirked at her "Jake is the leader?"

"Of course" replied Brooke

Jake cleared his throat "Raise your right hand and repeat after me"

Peyton mocked seriousness and raised her hand

"I will never betray my Goon Dock friends," started Jake

"I will never betray my Goon Dock friends," repeated Peyton

"We will stick together until the whole world ends"

"We will stick together until the whole world ends"

"Through heaven and hell and nuclear war,"

"Through heaven and hell and nuclear war," Peyton tried hard not to laugh

"Good pals like us will stick like tar."

"Good pals like us will stick like tar."

"In the City or the Country, or the Forest or the Boonies"

"In the City or the Country, or the Forest or the Boonies"

"I am proudly declared a fellow Goonie!" finished Jake solemnly

"I am proudly declared a fellow Goonie!" finished Peyton and Brooke and Nathan cheered.

"You're a Goonie now" smiled Brooke and went to fix some food with Nathan

"A Goonie?" asked Peyton

"Like in the movie, "The Goonies", remember?" explained Jake

"Vaguely" replied Peyton

"That was our favorite movie as kids. Still is" Jake sat next to Peyton in the grass "You know… they're showing it at the movie theater uptown. We could go see it"

"All of us?" asked Peyton eating a chip

"Actually, I was thinking of just you… and me" said Jake reluctantly

Peyton chocked for a minute with the chip she was eating. "Are you OK?" asked Jake worried

"I'm fine…" Peyton managed to say while breathing deeply.

"Wel…" inquired Jake looking at her.

Boy, was he persistent, thought Peyton. But something in his eyes was telling her that maybe that could be a good idea. "OK" she nodded softly "But who's gonna take care of Jenny?" she asked

"I can call in some favors" smirked Jake and Peyton laughed.

Brooke and Nathan looked at them from the place where they were setting the picnic

"I think this might work, Natey" Brooke smiled at him

On Friday, after the game, Brooke and Nathan headed over Jake's house to babysit Jenny while he was out on his date with Peyton.

"Remember to feed her and change her when necessary," Jake told them a little nervous.

"It's gonna be fine" Brooke replied reassuringly while she placed her hand on Jake's shoulder "Now go have fun"

"Don't worry about us, men, we'd be OK" finished Nathan

Jake left to his date and Brooke and Nathan stood there with Jenny.

Unfortunately, Jenny was not having a good night. She was teething and uncomfortable, so she kept crying and crying and there was nothing that Nathan nor Brooke were able to do to stop it.

"I knew I had no mother skills in me" said Brooke frustrated and worried while rocking Jenny, who kept crying.

"That's not true, she's probably having some problem or something" said Nathan "How old is she?"

"Around 6-7 months?" said Brooke

"So maybe she's starting to grow her teeth. She probably needs some ice to sooth her pain" said Nathan and he went to the freezer where he found the piece Jake had for Jenny "Here, gave her this"

"How did you?" asked Brooke surprised

"I have no clue" replied Nathan sincerely

At the other side of town, Jake and Peyton were out of the movies.

"It's a good movie" said Peyton

"It's a perfect movie" corrected Jake while Peyton laughed

"It takes you back to the easy times. The anxiety of a first kiss, first crushes, friendships"

"Yeah" sighed Jake as he slowly grabbed her hand. Peyton stopped for a second, but then she squeezed his hand and they kept on walking.

As Jake stood on Peyton's front door, he looked at her deeply

"I had a great time" Peyton said

"Me too" added Jake as he slowly leaned in and kissed her in the cheek "I'll see you at School" he said before turning around and start walking to his car.

"Jake?" he heard Peyton call him and turned back

Peyton jumped into his arms and kissed him in the lips. Jake responded to her kiss as he held her tightly

Peyton broke up the kiss and smiled at him "I'll see you around" she said before entering her house.

When Jake arrived at his house, the image almost cracks him up. Nathan was in the couch, rigidly and without moving. He was holding an asleep Jenny in his arms while Brooke's head rested on his shoulder and her hand in his chest. She was also sleeping.

"Hey, man" said Jake

"Hey" replied Nathan softly, still without moving.

"You can put her in the cradle, you know?" smirked Jake

"I was afraid that if I made a move, one of them would wake up" said Nathan seriously. Jake grabbed Jenny and put her in her cradle.

"How was it?" asked Nathan while Brooke was sinking further and further in his arms, something he found completely peaceful.

"It went great…" Jake replied

"You kissed her?"

"She kissed me" smirked Jake

"Even better. I'm happy for you, man" smiled Nathan "and on that note, I'm gonna take this little princess to her house too." He slowly moved Brooke a little "come on, Tinkerbelle. I'll take you home" he whispered to her as he grabbed her in his arms and carried her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few weeks passed by, as Jake and Peyton got stronger together as a couple as Brooke and Nathan babysat Jenny on their dates. Slowly, but steady, Nathan's grades started to pick up and so did Brooke's. Everyone started to notice the slight changes in Tree Hill High School's most popular individuals. Bets started to be settled up: when Brooke would 'do' someone again or when Nathan was 'scoring' again.

"I wish they would all just shut up" confessed Brooke to Nathan over lunch one day, while they both tried ignore the couple making out next to them.

"And mind their own business…" added Nathan turning to face Brooke again, because Jake and Peyton were getting heathen up and it was a little more intense than his taste.

"And this stupid dance is not helping at all" sighed Brooke

Peyton broke the kiss she and Jake were sharing to comment "since when Brooke Davis is not thrilled about a dance?" she asked

"How did you manage to notice what we were saying?" asked Nathan surprised

"I'm good at multitasking" smirked Peyton while she intertwined her hand with Jake's and they both joined Nathan and Brooke in the conversation. Peyton raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend "Brooke?"

Brooke sighed "I don't know… people gossiping, I have no date for the Winter Formal. I've been asked, but I know what all of them are thinking of doing with me afterwards and I'm really not interested…"

"Damn!" said Peyton "The one time I'm actually looking forward to go to one of these things"

Nathan looked at her estranged and Brooke quickly replied "That's because you're going with Tree Hill's finest suitor"

Peyton smiled silly "Well, yeah, that helps…"

"Actually, if Brooke needs me to be her date, I might have to ditch you…" commented Jake

"What?"

"Friends come first" he smirked at Peyton. She hit him playfully in the shoulder

"That is a lovely thought, Jake, but no, thanks" replied Brooke a little sad.

At the end of the day, Nathan caught up with Brooke in the hallway

"I was thinking…" he started "maybe we can go to the Winter Formal together. I can take care of the stupid horny guys that might want to bother you"

"I'm sure you have better plans…" started Brooke

"I don't… come on, Tinkerbelle. Would you go to the dance with me?" Nathan asked

She smiled softly "I'd love too"

"I'll pick you up at 7" he said before heading to practice.

On Saturday, Nathan knocked of Brooke's door at 7 sharp. She answered the door and the sight astounded Nathan. She was wearing a light green short dress, all layers of different fabric. It was simple, but breathtaking. Her hair was up in a ponytail and a small silver necklace with an emerald charm make the line of her neck soft and elegant.

"You look wonderful, Tinkerbelle" he said

"You too, Natey" she smiled at him. Nathan was in basic black trousers and an open collar white shirt. "You look really hot" she smirked at him

He smiled as he handed her a box "For you" he said.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears… "Nathan" she said softly contemplating the white orchid that was in the box "It's beautiful…"

"Let me…" he said as he put the orchid in her hair and then he slightly touched her cheek "We're gonna have fun tonight, I promise" he said as he offered her his arm

She smiled and nodded

Nathan and Brooke entered the school gym and suddenly they became the focus of everyone's eyes. Bets were made once again. Were they together? Was it just sex? Was Nathan using Brooke or was Brooke using him?

Nathan and Brooke reunited with Jake and Peyton and they tried to avoid all the gossip going around…

"I hate this" she confessed to him while they were dancing slowly

"I know" he replied while he pulled her tightly to him and his grip on her waist was stronger but reassuring "They just don't get it"

"I guess they don't" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

While Brooke was on the bathroom with Peyton, one girl approached Nathan. She was one of the many that wanted to nail Nathan Scott now that he was single again… he politely tried to reject her but before he noticed he was being pulled to the dance floor while she danced sexily all over him

Brooke came to the gym with Peyton and she witnessed Nathan dancing with another girl that was clearly coming on to him. Her heart broke as she realized of something. Her eyes filled with tears…

"Brooke?" said Peyton noticing her friend's face and her eyes followed the line of Brooke's stare… "Brooke, are you OK?" she asked worryingly

"I have to go" stated Brooke before storming out of the gym.

A few minutes later, Nathan went to find Brooke only to find Jake and Peyton…

"Where's Brooke?" he asked

"She left" stated Peyton

"What?"

"She saw you…" Peyton told him a little mad

Nathan's heart stopped "She came on to me…" he started.

At that moment, something clicked in Nathan's mind. Something that had been buried in the bottom of his heart slowly awakened and then he knew. He looked at Jake only to find his best friend smiling at him… "It was about time…" he said smirking "Go…"

Nathan left the gym running…

The beach looked peaceful but powerful at the same time. Nathan took his shoes off as he headed for that corner in the beach. Before arriving, he spotted her sitting there, contemplating the ocean. His heart stopped for a second as he drank her beauty from the distance… he slowly approached her

"Brooke…" he said softly

"Leave, Nathan… please" she pleaded in a shaky voice. He could see that she had been crying.

"Brooke, please, let me explain" he started but she cut him off

"You don't need to explain anything" she replied as she stood up and started to walk away.

She was closing again, she was drifting away from him and Nathan did not want that to happen.

"Brooke wait" he said reaching for her arm and slowly turning her around, making her face him "she came on to me" he explained

"And that is OK, Nathan" Brooke said, trying to hide her pain "You're popular… girls want you"

"Yeah" he sighed "But I don't want them"

"And what do you really want?" she asked before she could realize it what was she doing…

He slowly touched the orchid that was still in her hair "I want you, Tinkerbelle" he replied

"Why?" she asked

"Because you know me. You know the real me. You've seen me at my best and at my worst. And you have been there for me… At the beginning, it was nice to have our friendship back. But I want more, Brooke. I want more for us" he said

Brooke stood there silent… Nathan could see how scared she was, that girl that had never been truly loved in her life. The one that was so amazing and yet thought she was not good enough for anyone

"And I know you want the same" he said

"What makes you think that?" she spat, to scare to recognize her own feelings.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asked softly "To this one spot?"

Brooke remained silent…

"I'll tell you why…" he went on, decided to be honest once and for all "Because you still remember that night…" he took a deep breath "I remember it too. All the time. That was the only time in my life that someone really saw me… all of me. And it was you, Brooke. Only you."

Her eyes filled with tears as Nathan slowly caressed her cheek "And I saw you, Tinkerbelle."

Brooke's feelings took her as she hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes…

He held her tightly, caressing her head "I saw you, Brooke. I can still see you" he said softly…

She pulled away and looked at him deeply "Nathan…" she whispered as Nathan slowly leaned in and his lips slowly touched hers… all his emotions in that one simple, gentle kiss she responded to.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
